


You're trying to hard

by Luetisch



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But also a model, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jimin is a singer, Jungkook is a photographer, Jungkook isn't impressed, M/M, au!, he just looks like it, hes not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luetisch/pseuds/Luetisch
Summary: Au! Where Jimin is a model but his photographer isn't even a little bit impressed





	You're trying to hard

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes a lot of irony.  
> I actually like this but it turned out very different from what I thought I'd be.

Au! Where Jimin is a model but his photographer isn't even the little bit impressed

-

Jimin stood in front of the white wall.   
He knew that this photo shoot was important for his career but until now the photographer was not even there. There was only one underage looking boy sitting in a chair and playing on his phone and that's why he found himself sighing and sitting down on the bed before thinking it over.

"Don't sit down, we gonna start soon" said someone almost as if his butt on the bed turned on an alarm which told that he just wanted to relax for a second.  
Jimin's eyes travelled around the room in confusion, there was still nobody, except for the boy.   
"Don't stare at me like that," he mumbled, typing away on his phone.

"Wait," Jimin mumbled as he stood up. "This can't be. I was supposed to do a very significant photoshoot for my career. Maybe I accidentally ran into the wrong room, I mean this agency is big. Sorry for interrupting."   
He was about to take his leave when the voice spoke again this time with an alarming tone to it.

"Park Jimin?"  
"Yes?" He would never admit the unsteadiness of his voice and the goosebumps on his skin.  
"Jeon Jungkook, photographer, young talent but not as young as you would think. 19. Sit down on that bed and let's start."

Jimin stood there dumbfounded.  
"Oh I-I'm so-"  
"Just leave it."  
The tip of Jimin's ears were burning as he got to the bed. He tried to get his professional mask back on but wasn't fast enough for the other one not to notice. It did not come to his mind that even if he would have put on that professional mask faster, Jungkook would have noticed, because he was a professional and he knew people's real faces all to well given to his job.

"What am I posing for?"

"Well that's a good question," he mumbled, a smile playing with the corner of his mouth.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well…" that Jungkook guy looked up, his eyes locked with Jimin's. 

For a moment time stood still, Jimin looked dumbfounded at the younger while the latter stared back with that teasing smile. Jimin just wished that he could wipe that smile of, with his in mouth.   
Yeah, that would be nice.

"You're posing for yourself."  
"Wait what? Usually there's a product or a purpose-"  
"And this time you are the product, any problems?"  
Jimin gulped feeling his Adam apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"No. No problem at all."  
"So, show me what the famous vocalist and model Park Jimin really is," the photographer said as he got behind his camera.

For a moment Jimin questioned what he was doing right now. The light wasn't really good, there was no crew and the famous photographer Jeon Jungkook looked so much more unprofessional and younger than on photos but then he decided to just start. Even if this was not Jungkook he could just walk out of this room after the shoot so he had nothing to lose.

He put a hand in his nicely styled hair and bit his lip looking in the camera in one of the most sexiest ways he could but after one shot he changed his position, now showing his back to the camera, looking over his shoulder. His hand was still tangled in his black hair through out that pose.

After he heard another shot he got to the bed. At first he did not now what to do so he just sat there arms behind his back and looking suggestively in the camera.

"Do something different," Jungkook said after he shot a photo. Out of reflex Jimin laid on his side, beding one of his legs and looked in the camera with the same look.  
"Change the expression."

Jimin knew that that advice would come sometime so he just used another of his sexy expressions thinking of things that his fans would like. Jimin actually thought that he was doing kind of good but then, not even twenty photos in, Jungkook cut the photoshoot.

"You're boring," he said pulling his phone out. "Well, you are impolite."  
"Well, at least I'm not boring."  
"Well, Im sorry to tell you the truth, but you are."

Jungkook didn't even look up from his phone, just made a bizarre face. An uncomfortable silence fell over them, Jimin started fidgeting just one minute into it. He could never stand silence.

"Okay, what should I do to appear less boring?" The young, still underage looking, photographer looked up.  
"You actually do care about what others say?"  
"Sometimes I think that that's my only job," the singer says, smiling melancholy watching his hands.   
"Well, you shouldn't."  
"What?"  
"You're trying to hard."

Jimin gasped.  
"I'm not sure if I actually get what that's supposed to mean," he said, still trying to remain polite.  
"You shouldn't care about what others say. Not in this point. This photoshoot is about you, so those photos should actually be you and not the person that your fans like."

Jimin let himself fall back into the bed. Well, what was he supposed to do? He never really got to explore himself. He was just what other people wanted him to be and that was for all his life.

"You know that you look like a fish with those pouty lips of yours?"  
He did not see that one coming. Jimin sat up, his arms behind him sunken into the white sheets, keeping his body upright.  
"What the hell?" he asked. And no, he would never admit, that his voice went up way to high while saying that.  
"Not to be rude of course," that Jungkook guy grinned. "I mean like one of those cute fish with rainbow scales."  
Jimin bowed his head, not even realizing that he's smiling.   
"Aish, you're being for real? You brat," he chuckled. 

And then a sound of a photo being taken was heard.

 

"Did you just...?"  
"Yes, and stop being so dramatic about it you look good."

Jungkook did not even look at the picture. 

Jimin did not mind really. He just kept chuckling about the things the photographer said, suddenly falling onto the bed when his arms couldn't hold his chuckling body any longer.

His locks were sprawled around him, making a nice view of his before hidden forehead. He had his head laid into his neck laughing because of Jungkook. Such a douchebag, he's like to kick that smirk of that photographers mouth.  
He was good at kicking with his own mouth.  
Like onto the photographers.  
Yeah.  
What?

Jimin got up again, he didn't even notice that Jungkook was still shooting.  
He got around the bed and set himself on the edge looking into Jungkook's eyes.

"Do you have hobbies?" he asked unusually straight forward for him.  
"Yeah."  
"I mean besides of photographing."  
"Hey that's rude!" Jungkook shouted and now, finally, the kid that he was came out of him. Jimin saw the bunny teeth on show when the photographer opened his mouth and his brown locks where messily laying in front of his eyes so that he couldn't see anything. 

"I have hobbies. Quite a few. I exercise a lot and then I like drawing and singing and actually dancing."  
"Wow. You could actually be a idol just like me."  
"We could do a duet and be the first gay idols."  
Jimin choked on his breath and Jungkook took a photo of it, then he coughed and Jungkook took photos again.

"You asshole. Stop joking like that."  
"I mean you're extremely cute, I could actually think of being with you," the young photograph says almost as if he would mean it.  
Jimin blushed furiously. He couldn't hide his face before Jungkook took the photo, but after he did Jungkook still took another photo.  
The ones where Jimin hid his face wouldn't get used but he didn't have to know that, Jungkook thought. 

"Jimin would you mind laying on the bed?"  
Suddenly Jimin was looking up again. "Huh?" he asked kind of totally intelligent. Not.  
"Lay on the bed, just the way you would. Just do. it comfortably."  
Jimin nodded slowly crawling onto the bed.

He pretended that he did not hear the photos that Jungkook took, probably, no, absolutely because his ass was on show, that made him blush furiously.   
Then he laid down. At first he was awkward because he just never thought about how he laid on a fricking bed and how he could lay so that he would still look good, suddenly Jungkook stood beside him, taking a couple of shots without even asking.

While Jimin rolled onto his side and smudged his face against his arm because this was the usual pose he laid in, Jungkook got onto his knees, still taking photos.

This went for a while until Jimin actually started playing with the bed.  
He did not even exaggerate when he put the pillows onto his head, each one carefully while biting his lip in concentration. And then when they all fell of he took them into his hands and smashed them together, laughing at the dust that went out. His face was half stuffed into the blanket, his feet (that Jungkook actually called cute, how the heck could feet even be cute?) stuck out under the blanket. Let's just say he had to create fun for himself because he was lonely most of the time.

Jimin slung the blanket around his back like he always did when he was upset and pouted, then he frowned.

This was actually fun. 

"Do you wanna kiss me?" Jungkook asked.  
And this time Jimin did not blush and he did not choke, he got angry.

"Why the hell do you keep doing this to me? You ask me this stuff although you know that it's impossible! Also you shouldn't be even saying this because we should be professional what's this all about?"

After that Jungkook got shy. His true side, his blushing teenager self showed.   
"I-I'm... just curious, I guess. Cause I heard lots of cool stuff about you and you kinda cute... I guess? And because you always tell media that you don't care about gay people and... y-yeah."

"Wow you… you actually know me?" Jimin asked. He felt kind of bad because he did not know that Jungkook actually know him and also... because he should not scream at anyone like that. It was impolite.  
Oh gosh that man already influenced him.

"Yeah kinda. Also I just thought of you as a good person and I kinda tried to... impress you the whole photoshoot along starting with the asshole attitude you did not hear this thank you very much."

Jungkook hastily got his things together and seemed as if he was about to run away, when Jimin took a hold of his hand.  
He turned Jungkook around and then he was hugging him. It was kind of a special hug, a hug that send sympathy and love (okay that's basically what every hug did but Jimin thought it was special anyways).  
Jimin pulled away and then got all his courage together.   
The next thing he knew was cold skin under his lips and then Jungkook was sneezing.

Silence.

"Did you seriously just sneezed while I kissed your nose?"  
"It's not my fault! I have rhinitis!" Jungkook tried to say without screaming but actually he did scream.

"Aish you brag!" Jimin laughed and pushed Jungkook lightly against his shoulder.   
"So are you going to show me the photos now?"

It was kind of a harsh topic change and it send Jungkook poking his tongue in the inside of his cheek because of two reasons. First, he knew that Jimin changed the topic because he wanted to get away from being so close to him, second, Jimin would see the pictures he took of his ass and thighs and every detail of his face. Even his fingers and toes because they both were so tiny and soft Jungkook just had to touch them.   
At that moment he noticed that he was actually holding Jimin's hands right now.  
Shit.  
They were so tiny.

"Uh.... uh... yeah, yes, of course!"  
He pulled out his camera, and showed Jimin a few pictures. Jimin just nodded approvingly at most of them but then Jungkook went on... and the first ass picture showed.  
Shit.  
Jimin hid his face in Jungkook's shoulder which was kind of nice because you know Jimin was smaller than Jungkook so he was the perfect height to do so-, and laughed embarrassedly.

"Jungkook-ahh," he said when he noticed all the photos that Jungkook tried to skip without Jimin seeing.  
"Why did you do this?"  
Jungkook mumbled something not understandable under his breath, trying to skip all the pictures of Jimin's hands and feet as well which he failed.

"What did you say?"  
"I already told you that you're cute, so just get along with it," he mumbled again blushing furiously. His tongue had to be a really strong muscle to poke onto his cheek so hard, Jimin would like to feel it.  
Yeah, that would be kinda nice.

"Then I can take pictures as well, can't I? I mean boyfriends are supposed to have pictures of each other, so give me that camera and go to that bed."

Jimin already had the camera in his hands when both Jungkook and he himself realized what he said.

"Boyfriends?" they stuttered at the same time. Then their gazes locked and they laughed.

"If you'd like to."  
"If you'd like to."  
"Yeah."  
"Of fricking course."

They fell into a kind of awkward silence, both their tummys tickling with butterflies.  
"Then kiss me, you brat," Jimin said, this time he didn't mumble under his breath.

And Jimin actually whipped Jungkook's smirk away with his mouth. He didn't get to feel the strong muscle of Jungkook's tongue though because that was a bit to intimidate for the start of this relationship but Jimin got photos and yes he did take more than Jungkook.

A good boyfriend always needs more photos of his significant other than the boyfriend has of him, okay? It's the truth, Jimin can tell.


End file.
